unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking mods
Any cooking mod file must be named "cooking_.txt" For the most part, cooking is a lot like crafting, except items made in the cooking menu spoil, and are dropped on the ground instead of going straight to your inventory. Let's take a look at some examples: {C}Unlike handicrafts, cooked items do not use base items, instead they use base graphics. Weight, nutrition, and water content are determined by the items used to make them. Most tags are the same as handicrafts, but there are a few: :Graphic: = The graphic used, I haven't seen anything aside from 148 though. Items cooked in pots ignore this. \Time\ = While /Time/ determines how long you need to wait to prepare the item, the \Time\ parameter determines how long the items need to be left to cook. The item use tags are more or less the same, aside from a few new tags: optional = Means that the items are not required and can be skipped by pressing escape. Adding optional items increases the nutritional value of the final product. roast = If any item is marked with this tag, you need to be next to a fire. boil = Requires a fire and pot the final product will be stored in the pot. bake = Requires a pot and a "heated room". i.e. a fireplace with embers the final product will be stored in the pot. name = The item marked with this tag alters the name of the product. So in the meat stew example above, using elk meat will turn it into "Elk meat stew". name:%'s = Similar to the above, the item marked with this tag alters the name of the final product. So in the berry porridge example above, making it out of cranberries will change the name into "Cranberry porridge" instead of "Cranberry berry porridge". Any item not marked with a roast, boil, or bake tag will NOT contribute their weight/nutrition to the final product. So in the meat stew recipe above; the water will be removed, but will not contribute any weight to the finished stew. Any item marked with boil or bake is limited to the amount the pot can hold. So adding 20lb's of ingredients all marked with the appropriate tags will still result in having a 6lb pot of food. Cooking recipes SUBMENU_START:Condiments .Salt. *COMMON* /2h/ ￥2d￥ :148: {Bandage} '+for crystallizing' remove {Water} #100# remove {Fire} '+(for hardening the head)' .Sugar. "Salt" *COMMON* /2h/ ￥2d￥　:148: {Turnip} (20) remove {Water} #10# remove {Bandage} '+for crystallizing' remove {Fire} '+(for hardening the head)' SUBMENU_END:Condiments Some of my created mods.(Kristapz) SUBMENU_START:baking .Rye bread. (2) *COOKERY* /120/ %30% |-1| :148: {Rye flour} #0.5# remove roast name {Water} #0.25# remove {Seasoning} #0.15# remove roast optional .Wheat bread. (2) *COOKERY* /120/ %30% |-1| :148: {Wheat flour} #0.5# remove roast name {Water} #0.25# remove {Seasoning} #0.15# remove roast optional SUBMENU_END:baking SUBMENU_START:fish .Fish stew. *COOKERY* /30/ \45\ %20% :148: {Raw fish} #2# remove bake name {Water} #2.5# remove {Vegetables} #0.5# remove boil {Knife} '+for chopping and peeling' {Seasoning} #0.25# remove optional boil {Mushrooms} #0.5# remove bake optional SUBMENU_END:fish ２ｄ